lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhuvan
D 200X - Early Summer 2005 Timeline D 200X - E 2004. Old Republic Era Bhuvan Besiddil enlisted in the Galactic Republic's ranks at the young age of eighteen. Originally, it was Besiddil's intention to enlist within the Republican Guard. However, this idea was shirked away when he met with the(at the time) Republican High General, a Wookiee who towered over the young man. This convinced Bhuvan that he may have not been qualified for such a duty, so instead, he lied and said that he would serve better as an orator. It was then that Bhuvan was made a Page beneath Senator Jesnya of Naboo. After only two days of paperwork, the newly installed Interim Chancellor Khaeros made his intentions clear--he was usurping power. Bhuvan made his way from his hotel to the place in which he worked, only to be deterred by Khaeros's forces. The young man, instead, chose to remain silent--at least openly--and soon enough, he was confronted by his former boss, Jesnya, on Coruscant. She quickly explained to him the situation, and following such, the woman brought young Bhuvan into the Smuggler's Alliance. It would be the last time that Bhuvan ever saw Jesnya, but, she left with him a hat that Bhuvan kept until his death, nearly sixty years later--a green (ass)hat. E 2004- September 2004. Galactic Empire Era Soon after Bhuvan's induction into the Smuggler's Alliance, he was captured by Khaeros, the new Sith Lord and Emperor. Following a brief interrogation, Khaeros used his abilities in order to instill a synthetic sort of hate for an Aqualish by the name of "Ponda Baba", the alien who apparently lead the Smuggler's Alliance. Bhuvan, however, had never met this man. Fortunately for him, the Emperor let him go, content that he would utilize his rudimentary combat techniques in order to at least accost Boba. Bhuvan would never meet the Aqualish, though. He died shortly after; the reverberations of the Sith Lord's energies remained, though, and every time Baba's name, he'd descend into a state of pain, loathing, and hatred. It was these sudden spasmodic afflictions that forever scarred Bhuvan's voice. The men and women he met within the Smuggler's Alliance soon made it apparent that their group wouldn't last much longer, and upon his commanding officer Sharpe's chance meeting with the survivors of the rebellious Incom Corporation, he made his way into their safe haven. All throughout the war, Bhuvan's voice--despite how lowspoken he was--could be heard on the open comms, openly debating the methods and actions of the Galactic Empire. He became close friends with two Rebellious Navy operatives, Vorfalath and Boris. Following a brief stunt(masterminded by Bhuvan) that introduced a Mandalorian by the name of Xerakon Rukh to their hidden sector, Bhuvan was imprisoned for treasonous acts and nearly knocking out the very foundations of the Rebel Alliance. He spent his time on Mandalore, nearly naked, bound and gagged in the corner of his cell. Amidst his flailing, he came upon a rather old comlink that had been previously hidden to the man--following this, Bhuvan struggled for hours against his restraints, until finally, he was able to break free. Because Aramus and Chizzel, his commanding officers, had not officially expelled him from the Rebel Alliance, Bhuvan was able to utilize the cell's voice commands and escape his confines. He quickly made his way to the facility's landing pad, and upon hailing a public ship(utilizing his new "old" comlink), Bhuvan began speaking on the Rebel Alliance's frequency once more. Heated debate concerning Bhuvan's decision to bring Rukh aboard their Deep Space Manufacturing Facility followed, and eventually, Chizzel and Aramus both let the young man's incident slide. Soon enough, he was continuing his service within the Rebel Alliance. September 2004 - Early Summer 2005. New Republic Era After the war ended, Bhuvan had realized he hadn't done much to help with the fight. He wasn't a fighter, a pilot, or an engineer--he just spoke. The entire Galaxy knew Bhuvan's voice; the man decided that he should be part of the major restructuring of the Core following the Empire's demise. Bhuvan ran against the man who had been responsible for throwing him in jail ten years back--Aramus Decannon--for the spot as Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic. Bhuvan lost narrowly. Two more votes, and he would've been the first Chancellor. However, as Bhuvan was born on Coruscant, the home of the New Republic, he settled with the spot as Senator of Coruscant. Here he served, as a second to Aramus, until finally he stepped down and went into retirement with his wife, Vorfalath. By this time, many of the old Rebel Alliance officers had entered retirement. The only one that remained was former intelligence officer Boris. Bhuvan's service as Supreme Chancellor saw the introduction of many new Senatorial officials--it is said that during his time, a Gamorrean was even admitted as Senator of her home planet. Near the end of his life, Bhuvan became involved with a woman by the name of Rally, one who had made her way into the Senate. Unknown to Bhuvan, however, she had been previously infatuated with another man. Dejection soon followed, as Rally chose the first man over Bhuvan; this also lead to several ideals within the Senate that directly went against what Bhuvan believed. His power in the Senate was limited, and more and more, his subordinates were growing weary of him. One day, as the Supreme Chancellor was leaving Coruscant aboard a public ship, he was suddenly accosted by a bounty hunter aboard another public ship in orbit. As the docking sequence began, Bhuvan realized that his bounty had probably not been removed from the war--while not quite as extensive as Aramus's, killing Bhuvan may still be worth a hunter's while. Quickly, he notified Boris, who had been monitoring the sector aboard their flagship in orbit, and as soon as the Hunter made his way into the cockpit of his public ship, told his old friend to fire on the ship. The blast killed the Supreme Chancellor and the hunter alike, thus ending his tumultuous reign. Category:Characters